


Stargaze

by mirairai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Because I can, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, OC Polythag children, They all got aged up by six years, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, help i dont know how weddings work, mezzo kissing under stars is all i needed, the vows were actual pain to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirairai/pseuds/mirairai
Summary: The night sky glistened with stars just outside Sogo's window. The soft noise of the creatures awake at night reached his ears, and the gentle glow of the fireflies outside rivalled that of the stars. Sogo loved the world when it was dark. It held a hidden grace, one that couldn't be seen in broad daylight.Maybe that's also a reason as to why he loved Tamaki.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato/Rokuya Nagi, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Stargaze

The night sky glistened with stars just outside Sogo's window. The soft noise of the creatures awake at night reached his ears, and the gentle glow of the fireflies outside rivalled that of the stars. Sogo loved the world when it was dark. It held a hidden grace, one that couldn't be seen in broad daylight.

Maybe that's also a reason as to why he loved Tamaki.

The blue-haired male had many layers Sogo failed to see in the beginning. Like the concealed beauty of the night, he did not notice, or more accurately, he did not understand Tamaki at all. To Sogo, Tamaki was childish, unorganized, and almost everything that Sogo wasn't and would not like to be. For a while, Sogo just couldn't understand his unit partner.

It took several months for the two to even begin getting along. But as time went by, Sogo could see more things about Tamaki that he learned to adore. He was straightforward, honest, surprisingly observant; honestly, Sogo could go on and on about Tamaki for hours if he were allowed. Although, he felt like it was inappropriate to rant about your person of interest to others, so in the beginning he kept his mouth shut.

When Tamaki had asked Sogo out, it came as a shock. Sogo had thought there was absolutely no way the younger would feel the same way as he had about him, and on top of that, idols weren't even allowed to date in the first place. He had shoved his feelings aside, simply placing them as a dream that would never become reality. But when Tamaki walked into his room one night, handing Sogo his beloved king pudding plush that held a note, Sogo's wishes became real.

"Sou-chan, will you go out with me?" was scribbled onto the white paper, a king pudding holding a blue heart drawn onto the corner of it.

To think about that first moment now, years later, Sogo realized MEZZO" had come so far. Not just as an idol group, but also as significant others. If Sogo thought about it any longer, he might just be swept up in the "good old times."

Thank goodness for Yamato then.

A knock resounded from the door, before a quick "excuse me" was heard. The door clicked open, and a moment later, Yamato appeared, smirking behind it. "Well, don't you look dashing?"

Sogo laughed, tugging at his sleeves. "You're the one who helped me get into this, you shouldn't be surprised." He glanced at the mirror beside him for what seemed to be the millionth time, making sure he looked ready. He wore a dark gray suit with a matching coloured vest, which subtly contrasted with his black tie. His lavender hair was swept to the right, that entire section of his bangs pulled up to reveal more of his face. Sogo still remembered the exact moment Tamaki had made that request to the hairdresser.

"I want to see more of Sou-chan's face! I want to remember everything about him on the day, even if it's something simple like his facial expression!"

Sogo had immediately hid his blushing face in his hands, sighing in embarrassment. The hairdresser simply laughed, before immediately complying with the request and writing it down.

Gently smiling at the memory, Sogo turned back to Yamato. "How is everyone else doing?"

Yamato walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "Preparations are set, everyone's there, and Tama seems very nervous."

"I thought he would be," Sogo chuckled. His fiancée would always become anxious on serious things; he was extremely nervous while asking Sogo out after all. He glanced at Yamato. "How about your kids?" The Pythagoras Trio, with a happy relationship of 6 years, had volunteered their children to be the ring bearer and flower girl, a suggestion which MEZZO" graciously accepted.

Yamato sighed in exasperation. "Hajime's been running around and he almost lost the rings - thank god for Nagi having fast reflexes. And then there's Mikki already throwing the flowers around. Mitsu kept scolding her and then they collected the flowers together." Yamato crossed his arms, one of his hands pushing his glasses up. "Sometimes I think neither of those kids have my genes, I swear..."

The image that Sogo's brain painted in his head was hilarious, Sogo now beginning to laugh. Yamato simply tossed him an unimpressed look, before smiling slightly. Sogo managed to push down his laughter, yet still grinning. "You still love them though, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Yamato replied, a reminiscent look on his face. "I'm sure you feel the same about Tamaki, so you'd understand."

Sogo smiled, nodding in agreement. "I do."

Yamato jokingly nudged Sogo, smirking. "Save that 'I do' for the aisle. It's time to go." The older opened the door yet again, beckoning Sogo towards him.

Beaming, Sogo placed his veil over his head. He stepped towards the open door. "I'm ready."

~

Soft amber lighting glowed from the lamps, fireflies around the group emitting a similar glow. Stars glittered in the sky, only adding to the gentle lighting. Tamaki stood on the podium, which was decorated with pale blue and purple decor. He nervously shifted back and forth, fidgeting slightly with his suit. People were already walking down the aisle, but he was too anxious to notice who.

A quick nudge to his shoulder brought him back to awareness. He glanced back at one of his best men, Iori, who simply stared back. Calm down, his expression read, Riku beside him with concern etched onto his face. Tamaki tried to calm his nerves, he really did. But between his nervousness as well as his excitement, it was hard to ignore the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

You could hardly blame him; he was getting married to the love of his life. As cheesy as it sounded, it was actually true - after years of dating, they had finally gotten here. To a new beginning.

Tamaki's heart began to pound when he heard the piano music change, just as planned. Nagi, sat playing said instrument, glanced at Tamaki for a moment, grinning softly. The rest of IDOLiSH7, who now were all standing on the podium with Tamaki, sent encouraging grins and smiles. Mitsuki stood on the other end of the podium; he had been picked to be one of Sogo's best men. The other best man was Yamato.

Speaking of, Yamato and Sogo had appeared at the end of the aisle (Sogo's father couldn't find the time to make it during the actual ceremony, so Yamato had had to take his place). Tamaki's breath hitched at the sight of his fiancée.

He was absolutely stunning.

Tamaki's excitement now overtook his anxiousness as Sogo walked down the aisle. It felt like ages until Sogo finally made it up onto the podium, his gentle smile masked slightly by the soft, translucent veil. Tamaki took Sogo's hand, grinning widely. How could he not when Sogo was right in front of him. Sogo simply chuckled, gently squeezing Tamaki's hand in response.

After that, everything else seemed to fly by. If Tamaki could, he would've pressed the skip button on the priest's monologue, but this wasn't a video game. Instead, Tamaki (somehow) waited patiently until the vows.

When the priest stated that they could now say their vows, Tamaki's heart began pounding once more. Sure, he had rehearsed this multiple times with the help of Iori, but that didn't make this any less nerve-wracking.

But then he remembered a piece of advice Nagi had given him when he folded and asked the self-proclaimed (not entirely wrong) "prettiest man in IDOLiSH7" for help.

"OH, just act like you are talking to us about how much you love Sogo! You've done it a lot with us, you can do it again!"

Now really, Nagi wasn't entirely wrong. Tamaki had ranted about Sogo to pretty much everyone he knew, and - after confessing to him- started ranting to even Sogo as well. It never failed to have Sogo being a cute, blushy mess, and it always resulted in Tamaki laughing.

But I digress.

Tamaki smiled at Sogo. It was somewhat shaky, but that was to change soon. He took a deep breath, then started speaking.

"Osaka Sogo..." Tamaki paused. "No, that feels weird to say... Sou-chan, I know we didn't entirely get along at first. I gave you a really hard time, and I even caused you pain... We fought so much and for a while, I thought we would never get along. But now, we've been through so much that I can't imagine a world without you nagging me about eating pudding so much, a world without you in IDOLiSH7 and MEZZO" and... a world without your smile." Tamaki's eyes grew fond as he stared at Sogo, who was blushing more and more with each passing word. "I, Yotsuba Tamaki, swear to be by your side, through everything that life will bring. I swear that I’ll embrace you, and erase that relentless loneliness whenever you need me to. It’s okay if you’re greedy – I’ll listen. I want to share the same future with you. I’ve fallen for you, and I swear I will always love you."

Tamaki, midway, had broken eye contact with Sogo and realized he was staring at the floor by the end. When he shifted his gaze back to Sogo, he noticed his eyes were slightly glossy – Sogo was about to cry. Tamaki immediately shifted to worried lover mode, moving his hand to caress Sogo's face. He wiped one of Sogo's stray tears, concern etched on his face. "Sou-chan, are you okay?!"

Sogo simply smiled, his own hand reaching to grab the one Tamaki had placed on his cheek. "I'm fine, don't worry Tamaki-kun. I just... didn't expect your vow to be so heartfelt." His facial expression shifted from fondness to one of amusement. "And did you quote one of our songs?"

Tamaki pouted. "Come on, Sou-chan, you know I'm not good at this stuff!"

Chuckling, Sogo stepped closer to Tamaki. "I know, I'm joking~!"

"Sou-chan, that's mean!"

"Guys, focus!" Mitsuki said from behind Sogo, annoyance masking amusement on his face. "As much as we love watching you both flirt, there's a wedding happening for you right now!"

"Understood, Mitsuki-san," Sogo smiled, laughing softly. He turned back to Tamaki, his expression fond. "My turn~"

Sogo cleared his throat, then began speaking.

"Yotsuba Tamaki, I think we both know that we got off on the wrong foot. By now, I've lost count of how many arguments and fights we've had. And, I know this isn't our fondest memory, but I've even passed out during our disagreements. But I think that brought us to understand each other more. From there, I came to learn so much more about you, and with each passing day, I fell more and more in love with you." Sogo glanced at Tamaki, who simply grinned happily. Sogo smiled back, gripping Tamaki's hand tighter. "I, Osaka Sogo, swear to love you with everything I have. I swear that I will stay beside you, through thick and thin, and even through all your requests for King Pudding."

Tamaki dead-panned at Sogo's last statement. "Really, Sou-chan? And I was beginning to think yours would be fully heartfelt too..."

"You know I'm kidding," Sogo laughed, staring fondly at Tamaki.

"Mhmm~" Tamaki hummed, shifting from mock annoyance to happiness.

The priest cleared his throat, putting a pause on the couple's back-and-forth. MEZZO" both smiled sheepishly, yet not embarrassed of their previous banter. The priest beckoned the ring bearer over, and Nagi walked up with his son in hand. The Pythagoras Trio's first child, Hajime, looked a lot like Nagi, other than the bright green eyes he took from Yamato. Tamaki had taken to calling him "Nagi Jr."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Tamaki took one ring from the young child, Sogo reaching down to take the other. Tamaki stared at the ring, smiling. It was a beautiful silver, embedded with pale blue jewels sparkling even under the soft amber lighting. A diamond sat in the middle, glittering almost as bright as the stars. The one currently in Sogo's hands was exactly the same, but with deep purple jewels instead.

Tamaki smiled at Sogo, taking his left hand in his own. He gently slid the ring onto Sogo's finger, smiling as he did it. Afterwards, Sogo did the same, yet once done, did not let go of Tamaki's hands.

They both knew what came next, after all.

The priest began speaking again, Tamaki waiting for the fateful words. It honestly felt like a lifetime went by; Tamaki wasn't exactly the most patient after all. Until, finally, he heard the words.

"You may now kiss as a sign of your union."

Tamaki immediately pressed his lips against Sogo's, who almost fell back in surprise. Noticing this, Tamaki scooped him up, lifting him up slightly into the air. The kiss was sweet; not that their others weren't at all, but this one was a different sort of sweet.

One that entailed new beginnings.

The sky lit up as shooting stars began flying across the sky, and MEZZO" smiled against the kiss.

No matter how bright the stars in the sky, they will always be each other's brightest star.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah uh hope you all liked it ^^
> 
> Don't know if anyone wanted to know, but the song Tamaki used in his vow was Koi No Kakera uvu
> 
> Anyway yeah, that's all I wanted to say, pEACE OUT


End file.
